halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anaba 'Eesoree
Please enter a message into database A and leave me a Message.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] Leave a message. Re: Terry Jones I don't what you did, but when you tried to fix things you screwed up more of it. I've taken care of it though. In future don't edit my pages again, i'm too busy right now to have to run damage control over here too. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 20:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Next time you want to use an infobox, click on "SOURCE" at the bottom of the box. It shows you the source options, and you don't end up vandalizing another user's page. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 20:57, 23 March 2007 (UTC) What's done is done. It has been corrected. Just remember the source tab in the future. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 21:29, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :It's fine. However, stop speaking badly upon yourself, you're still very new compared to me and others, you make mistakes. What's important is that you learn from your mistakes. The only thing i want from you is, stop speaking badly upon yourself, you're doing fine. You didn't know, it's ok. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 21:46, 23 March 2007 (UTC) RE:Penitent Spark Did you mean could you use the name I suggested, because if that is what you meant, then 16807 Remorseful Incentive. If it isn't...just tell me and I'll roll back the changes. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 17:17, 24 March 2007 (UTC) TT.TT I thought was going to be the first one on Installation O6! @.O HI! User:Twilightstorm n.n It ok. I'm was making a story with 06 as the setting and your covenant forces are now in it! Perhaps we culd work on installation 06 together. It is al up to you. Au Revoir! User:Twilightstorm Invitation I would like to invite you into Clan Royal Blood. Please get back to if you can. If you don't reply during this month i will take it that you don't want to join. Bloodstar 18:57, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Installation 06 + Ars Arcanum =? Ars Arcanum, my story takes place on your Installation. I have yet to add your forces to the raging chaos. I wish to ask if we can join up on this. Your making the installation, this i know and my story is about an engimatic woman taking contorl of forerunner installations and cotructs. If we do work together on this we might convert this into a role play. Think about it... Twilightstorm 14:56, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Swell... I already know about your monitor and your installation. We just need peopel now. and thanks. Twilightstorm 00:18, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Serpentarius... Think I'll get in trouble or is it too soon to do this? Twilightstorm 00:41, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Your show Hey we're partners. Do what ever y'know? The Proud Lion 14:52, 14 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go!!!! -Monitor of Installation-07 11:42 PM, May 15th, 2007 I need help creating a characterMatf 17:43, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Installation 06 I noticed that your page, Installation 06, was basically adopted by Eaite'Oodat. I was just wondering if this was willing on your part, or if Eaite did so without your permission. If you didn't agree to the take over, I can make two separate pages, one for you and the other for Eaite (now that the fanon contradiction clause is gone). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:38, 7 September 2008 (UTC)